The All Better Blanket
by Mystic Warrior Princess
Summary: The second story in the Shared Comfort series.  Dean's having a hard time, Sam's having a hard time too.  It's time for the all better blanket to make an appearance.


My disclaimer: I do not own the angels.

_Here is the second story in the Shared Comfort Series._

**The All Better Blanket**

Sam was in full protective mode of Dean.

Dean ever so slowly was letting down his barriers and guards. He didn't pretend anymore that everything was fine. He was scared.

"Night Sammy" Dean called across the room to Sam. "Night Dean, see you in the morning" Sam responded, as he shifted in his bed, facing the wall, silent tears running down his cheeks, willing himself not to gulp and alert Dean.

Dean allowed Sam his privacy. This was so hard on the both of them, each pretending to handle it with Winchester determination.

As Dean listened to Sam cry himself to sleep yet again, he fought the urge to get up and just pull Sam into his arms and tell him it was okay, it would all be better in the morning. _That illusion was shattered a long time ago._

At some point during the night, Sam startled awake, disorientated at first, not sure what was wrong. He squinted in the dark and saw that Dean wasn't in his bed. Sam heard the sound again, the sound that had woken him up.

It was Dean. Sam got up out of bed, making his way around the room, when he almost walked into Dean. His heart broke a little more when he saw Dean lying on the floor, scrunched up tightly into himself. "Oh my God he's crying" Sam thought.

"Hey guy…hey" Sam said gently. Dean startled, lifting a tear stained face to his baby brother. "Go back to sleep Sam" Dean cried, as he wiped at his eyes. "What? No way man" Sam said in disbelief. "Sam, just leave it okay" Dean growled, as Sam pretended not to hear, kneeling down beside Dean, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder, trying to soothe.

"Aw Dean let me in and let me help. I want to help" Sam pleaded, as tears began to spike in his own eyes. "You cold?" Sam asked. "I'm fine Sam" Dean assured his baby brother. "I don't think so" Sam replied, as he got up, grabbed the car keys and left the room, returning a short time later, with an old blanket – the boys all better blanket. Since they were young, and Dean had wrapped Sam in the blanket after he'd been injured in a hunt, and told him it was their all better blanket and it would help to make him well, it had accompanied them wherever they went and was pulled out when one or the other felt it was really needed. Tonight was absolutely one of those times.

"Here, let me put this around you" Sam murmured, watching Dean's eyes. "Sam, I'm warning you" Dean exclaimed, but nonetheless, sat up and leaned forward, as Sam adjusted the blanket around him.

Sam moved to sit beside Dean, gathering the remaining part of the blanket and tucking it in around Dean and himself.

"You're really pushing here Sam" Dean said in a low rumble, none too happy. Sam ignored him, as he snuggled in close to his big brother. Dean tensed at first, before relaxing slightly.

Sam could feel the tremors coursing through Dean's body, as he reached out and gently took Dean's trembling hand in his own. He laced them together. Dean felt the warmth of Sam's hand in his own, comforted by the feel.

Dean's tears dried up and his trembling subsided.

Sam leaned his head back against the wall.

As Dean's eyes slowly began to get heavy, he hesitated before leaning his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam waited a few moments before placing his own on top of Dean's.

It was just the two of them in the darkened room, they were warm and all wrapped up in the all better blanket. They had each other. Tomorrow seemed far away.

The end.

Author's Note: I don't know about anyone else, but I'm having a really hard time with Dean and Sam and Dean dying. It's so emotional to watch and I must say that it is very lifelike. I can only imagine what else is coming up for us. When I was in Chicago, Jensen mentioned that he had spent a day filming very emotional scenes recently. I guess we should be getting the boxes of kleenex ready.

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more coming in this particular series.


End file.
